Collaboration with communities in research occurs along a continuum referred to as community-engaged research. Community-engaged research is increasingly recognized by NIH, researchers and community groups as critical to understanding and addressing differences in health status and health outcomes across race, ethnicity and income status. As a result, more community groups are being approached by researchers who want to conduct research in the communities they serve or have access to, and more community groups are initiating their own research studies. Universities and university-based health disparities researchers have established funding mechanisms for their research roles and networks for professional development, mentoring and advocacy. As more community organizations are engaged in research, it is clear that they need their own such supports. Our proposed conference, "Realizing the Promise of Community-Engaged Health Disparities Research: A Community Partner Forum," will convene experienced and novice community organizations involved in health disparities research to share their experiences, learn from one another, plan ongoing peer support, and make recommendations or practice, research and policy development. Designed "by and for" community organizations involved in health disparities research, the conference will examine and address in-depth the challenges and issues they face and enhance their knowledge and skills while simultaneously contribute to building a national community partner network for ongoing shared learning, mentoring and professional development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Community-engaged research is increasingly recognized by NIH, researchers and community groups as critical to achieving health equity across the diverse communities that comprise the United States. By convening community organizations that are involved in community-engaged health disparities research, our proposed conference will help to ensure that communities most affected by health disparities are at the decision making tables that decide what research gets conducted, how and by whom, and that adequate resources are provided for their involvement. As such, the proposed conference seeks to ensure that community-engaged health disparities research in the future can reach its full potential to improve the public's health.